Laying hand on Roza
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: Tasha compeled Dimitri to take her offer, but Dimitri so crushed by the loss of Rose not even complution gives her the affection she wants, so in her anger she gets Alberta to let Rose graduate early and asign Rose aas her gaurdian. Once again she copels Dimitri, this time to hold rose captive in their basement and do horrible things to her. Summery sucks. I dont own VA.
1. Chapter 1

**All charecters belongs to R. Mead. **

Dpov.

I never meant for any of this to happen it just did. I was fooled by one of the persons I trusted the most and my beatyfull Roza had to pay the prize.

#3 months before#

I had been in a good mood when I were going to see Tasha. After I said no to her offer I had been nervous about how it would effect our friendship, but the fact that she wanted to see me proved that she wasnt mad.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to open. She smiled when she opend the door

"Dimka how wonderfull to see you come on in, Im sorry about the mess I was in the middel of packing when you came by. Please take a seat" she said while waveving me inside, quikly disapering into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of water

"Thank you Tash Im sorry if I disturb but the lady at the front desk said you wanted to see me." She brushed of the seat before she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Ah yes ofcause well I just wanted to see you before I left never know when I'll get to see you again." She said after taking a sip of her glass.

"Well hopefull it wont be long, you're still one of my closest friends Tash even trough I had to say no to your generous offer." Her face got a lille more serius and leaned closer to me.

"I know Dimka and even trough I respect your disesion I want to let you know that me offer still stands."

"Thank you but I cant leave my duty here. The pricesse needs me even trough Rose is going to turn out to be a great gaurdian she still has a lot to learn."

She suddenly changed her body lauged. She tensed and leaned in close looking me straight in the eye. "Dimka you are going to remaing calm, answer my qeustions and do as I say." I nooded slowly. Why wouldnt I she was my friend right?

"What is the real reason you turned down my offer?"

"Because I am in love with my student Rosemary Hataway" She didnt look shaken it was as if she expected the answer.

"Listen to me Dimitri. You are going to tell Rose that you took my offer then you go pack your stuff we are going to leave seven AM dont be late." I stood up and went to the door, but on my way down the halway it drowned on me: My best friend just used compeltion on me, I was now on my way to tell the love of my life that I was leaving her for another woman and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**Love it? Hate it? please tell me! Leave a reweiw and let me know whatever I should continue or not. (and if you would plaese give me a tip on how I remeber how beatifull is speeled then I would be greatfull cause its the sekund time today were I know I speeled it wrong. Bye ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All charecters belongs to R. Mead. **

Dpov.

We were driving away from sct. Vladimir's iron gates. I couldnt help but look back, I was now leaving my Roza and I doubt that I'll ever see her again. If I had been in control of my own body a tear might would have slipped from the corner of my eye, but unfortunal or well mabye in this exact case, since I hated crying, fortunately, I wasnt. Tasha was and for some reason the fact that she just forced a good friend to do something he had earlier denied to do, didnt seem to bother her. In fact she seemed happy and relaxed. She was humming along the pop song playing on the radio and taping her fingers on the weel as we drove of.

"Dimitri" she suddenly said, taking me by surprize. "I know you're proberly confused as to why Im doing this, or actually I dont I have never tried to be under compelution and Im not sure if you know whats going on but in case you do I just want you to know that I am doing what is best for the both of us here-" What?! She was doing what was best for the both of us? How? By taking me away from my one true love? "- Whatever you had with that Rose girl it could have never lasted and you deserve better. Whats happening now is: We are going to my place, we are going to live there together, mabye try to get kids and everyone is gonna be happy, okay? I wont mention this again its just how it is going to be okay?" I dont get why she bothered asking, she didnt allowed me to answer. This was how it was going to be? I would live with, and sleep with, one of my best friends, at least I thought she was, mabye even get kids with her when all I could think about was Roza? Sometimes life just aint fair, not to anyone.

3 months later...

RPOV

Its been three months since he left. It dosent bother me anymore, I mean I totaly understands why he accepted her offer, but it still hurts. Albertha sent me back in class when he left, she said that I had caught up with the others trough the extra training leasons. She was right ofcause, I was kicking ass, but I felt weird using the moves that he taught me. All our training leasons seem so privat to me now. Like prescius memories that should be hide away, only seen back upon at special occasions.

At the moment I was walking down the hall to Albertha's office, stan sent me down there with the biggest smirk I've ever seen that bastrad wear, proberly thinking I was in trouble. Was I in trouble? I honestly have abseloutly no idea why she asked me there.

Knock, knock..

I didnt wait for her to call me in but opened the door right away. She was sitting at her desk lokin trough some papers with her reading glasses on. Wierd, I didnt even know Albertha had reading glasses, Damphires ussualy didnt have sight problems.

"Ah Rosemary sit down"

I did as said still having abseloutly no idea why I was here.

"Whatever it was I didnt do it!" She looked up surpriced the started to laugh. now I was totaly confused.

"What?!"

She cleared her troat and waved her hand trying to stop laughing.

"Oh nothing its just that your not here because your in trouble. For once" She added at the end.

"Then what is this about?" I asked even more confused. She straightend up suddenly back to proffesional.

"You been asked to be graduated early in oder to get an assignment. As your laying in class right now I see no problem in allowing that" And now I was completly lost. Graduate early? Assignment?

"But what about Lissa Im supossed to be her gaurdian remeber?"

"Ofcause I do, Rosemary. This dosent mean that you cant be Lissa's gaurdian, but you are way ahead of the other novices and with the falling numbers.. Nobody wants to wast another life because they have to wait a few months for an already great gaurdian to graduate. Its an exelent chance to expirience the real wrold before you have to protect Lissa, you'll be a better kandidate as her protector if you have some experience."

When she put it like that I could see the point but was I ready for this?

"I know that this is a hard choise Rose but I dont doubt that you are ready and you shouldnt either. And you wont be alone, you'll be assignt to an royal moroi who already has another gaurdian an who isnt a big target. We are not seending you into the arms of death Rose, I would never allow that." I so needed time to think aboute this.

"When is the deadline for my answer?"

"Now. If the papers is to go trough I have to send them whitin an hour. It is now or never Rosemary"

Was I ready to leave Lissa and my friends? I didnt know when I would get to see them again. But If it gave me better chance in getting her as my charge...

"Alright I'll take it." She nooded and straightend the papers infront of her.

"Then I'll fill out the papers." I raised and turned towards the door but just as I touch the handel an qeustion hit me. I turned around to look at her.

"Who is my charge?" She looked a little taken a back but then placed the mask back on.

"Your charge will be Natasha Ozera" Oh shit...

**How was it? what'll happend next? keep reading and find out! And if you have any good Ideas or wishes, please leave a note!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All charecters belongs to R. Mead. **

**WARNING! This chapter is going to be a bit ehhhmmm... Nasty? Evil? grusome? Anyway it is not for kids just so you know! If you are fragile dont read this you'll might get nightmares, Im just saying! Anyway here it is...**

Tpov.

Its been three months since I "convinced" Dimitri that he should take my offer. I knew it would take time before he gave into the compelution but did it really have to take this long? was it really that hard for him to forget that silly little girl? Aperently because even trough the compelution made him stay and do as I told him to I never got the affection I wanted from him. But that was about to change. If I couldnt get the affection I wanted but seperating him from his little girl toy then mabye bringing her to him would do the trick. He was going to reget ever putting her over me! I'll make sure of it.

I gentlely opened tho door to the bedroom, he was sitting on the bed reading another western. I loved it when he did that, his eyes would become so afectionate it was one of the rare times where they showed his emotions. You could always tell what was curently happening in the book just by looking at his eyes. If someone was dying the became sad excited mostly because it involved a fight and he could set himself in the charecter's situation.

I almost didnt dare to interupt him but I had to tell him now or I would lose my nerve. I knocked gentle on the now opend door.

"Dimitri?" His head flew up eyes darted toards the place the voice came from a bit shocked he missed the signes of a treat entering. They focused on me and I could see all the emotions from before when he was reading now gone, hide away behind the mask that always terrorised his beatyfull face.

"It is just me Im sorry I sneaked up on you like that" He relaxed a bit seeing no treat just me, his charge.

"No Im the one who is sorry I souldnt have allowed you to sneak up on me, Im sorry Tasha if it had been a strigoi I would have set you in danger by being so unfocused, can you forgive me?" the way he took his job so serius made me laugh a bit, it was just so adorable.

"Dimitri its not even dark outside we are not in danger relax" he gave me a half smile and I swear my breath caught. Come on Tash you can do it, do it now before you lose it.

"There is something I have to talk to you about." I said and his face suddenly turned serious.

"What is it Tash? Is something wrong?"

"No Dimitri nothing is wrong but.. I hired another gaurd" He was about to interupt but I didnt let him. " This job is taking its tool on you you're always on gaurd, and you hardly sleep anymore."

"Im fine Tash-""NO, no your not fine!" He looked like he was gonna argue again but desided not to.

"Who will the new gaurdian be?" Now was it I could do this it wouldnt be so hard just a bit more compelution.

"Rosemary Hataway"

DPOV

"Rosemary Hataway"

Shit!No she couldnt get here what wouldnt Tasha do to her?this wasnt going to end well and unfortunatly I knew all to well who would get hurt.

**How was it? what'll happend next? keep reading and find out! And if you have any good Ideas or wishes, please leave a note!**


	4. authors note

Hey guys!

god news and bad news. The good news is that my new computer has a dictionary to correct mi errors! The bad news is that some of you guys really have been giving me some major sh*t! I am not really sure if I wanna continue this story - I love writing it and all, and some of you have been really nice but unfortunately some haven't. I just wanna say it is SO unrespectful and if you really have that big of a problem at least have the guts to use your username and not hide. Just cause you've had a bad day don't mean you have the right to let it out on others! Please tell me if you want me to continue cause right now I really don't know if I should.

-AlexRoseRusso


End file.
